Sakaki's Weakness
by Spiritshadow
Summary: Kagura finally drives Sakaki to snap. The Heart broken Kagura chases after her to give her a special surprise.
1. Sakaki's Weakness

Sakaki's Weakness 

"That was amazing today! That was one of my best spikes but you rebounded it back like it was nothing!"

Kagura stated with excitement. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Well…"

"Come on Sakaki! You must be hiding some technique secrets!"

"No….Not Really…"

Kagura sighed and tilted her head as she waked next to Sakaki. "Seriously though, I want to learn some of your moves."

Sakaki glanced at her silently. Kagura usually did most of the talking as they walked home. But today she seemed to be distressed. It wasn't hard for her to tell she was trying to hide it. 'Did I do something wrong?' She silently asked Kagura in her mind.

"Are you ok?" Kagura asked. She had noticed the concern on her face.

She quickly turned her eyes back to the road. "Yes… I'm fine…" She stopped suddenly.

"That's good. You know Sakaki, I got this great new game and… Sakaki?"

She looked back to see Sakaki had stopped. She was staring at a small brown kitten. Sakaki blushed softly, then crouched down and held out her hand. The kitten let out a tiny mew and approached her slowly. It had nearly reach her hand when Kagura appeared between them. "Blarg!" She said loudly then made a face at the cat. "Gaaaah!" The little cat's fur raised with fear and it ran away quickly.

"Hahaha that should teach it!" Kagura chuckled.

Sakaki could only stare at her. She always did this. She always scared away those cute creatures that she loved so much. She bowed her head and her eyes shadowed.

"Why do you always do that?" She mumbled softly.

Kagura stopped smiling. "Huh? Sakaki?"

"Why do you always do that!" She said more loudly as she stood up. There was an upset look on her face and there were tears in her eyes. "Why can't you just leave us alone! Just go away!"

And with those words she ran away towards her home. She Ran as fast as she could to get away. Kagura just stood there, completely dumbstruck.

'Us?' She thought to herself. Sakaki loved cats so much. So much she wouldn't even refer to them separately. She watched her run away and felt her heart wrench in her chest. If only she knew that the reason she did that was because she was jealous. Those cats always attacked her, so she scared them away to protect her. But she also knew it was because she wanted her to notice her, not the cats.

She let out a shaken sigh and gripped her bag. Inside was her surprise for Sakaki. She wanted this to be a happy day, but she only upset her best friend, and felt a little betrayed herself. She bit her lip and a single tear ran down her cheek. She sniffed softly and quickly wiped it away. Then she bolted down the road. Chasing after her. "Sakaki…" She whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Tell me what you think Good and bad reviews. This is a Shoujo-ai the second Chapter is Yuri Hope you enjoyed!;) I always wanted to d this pairing


	2. Kagura's Surprise

Chapter 2 Kagura's Surprise 

((Thank you for your reviews Here's the next Chapter, No Yuri yet Sorry!))

The door to Sakaki's room swung open followed by Sakaki herself. She closed the door softly behind her, then turned around and collapsed on to her bed. She buried her head in her pillow, and softly dried her tears. She laid there in silence for a long time. Suddenly a plague of guilt flowed over her, and it loomed over her mind like a dark cloud.

Why had she yelled at Kagura like that? Her own friend... It was true she didn't like what she had done. But it was no reason to yell such harsh words towards her. What if she upset her? What if she didn't want to talk to her again? Her heart sank at that thought. It was a moment of weakness; she had never exploded on anyone like that before. Why did it have to be Kagura? After all she always walked her home if she didn't have any clubs. Even though Sakaki wouldn't talk much, she was just happy Kagura was her friend and that they enjoyed being in each other's presence.

"I'm Sorry...Kagura…" She said in a small voice. Then she bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes again.

Kagura let out a deep sigh when she reached Sakaki's front gate. She had run all the way there. Even so it had taken her longer to get there since Sakaki ran very fast. She gazed at her home and swallowed hard. Then after taking a moment to prepare her self mentally, she pushed open the gate and walked up to the front door. She was about to knock on the door when the wind blew it open slightly.

She bit her lip, and then stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She glanced about curiously; it was the first time she had actually been inside her house. "Hello?" She called in a small voice. She silently searched around for Sakaki. It looked like her parents were out. 'Geez Sakaki should be more careful. Anyone could have came in.' She thought. Then it occurred to her that this was her chance to show Sakaki her surprise. Maybe she would forgive her then?

She reached in to her bag and pulled it out. She found some stairs and figured her room must be up there.

Sakaki sobbed softly in to her pillow, and the gentle sound of her whimpering echoed down the halls.

"Sakaki?" Came a soft voice from behind her door.

Sakaki sat up with some surprise. "K…Kagura?"

"Yes its me. You left your front door open so I came inside." There was a brief pause. "I'm… Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."

Sakaki blinked then shook her head. "N-No Kagura… It wasn't…" She lowered her head. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No… If I do something stupid… I don't mind if you get mad at me." She paused again. "You can yell at me, if you want to."

She raised her head and stared at the door. "Kagura…"

"Can… Can I come in Sakaki? I have a surprise for you."

'A surprise?' "Yes. Come in."

There was a moment of silence until the knob turned and the door opened. Sakaki blinked, then her eyes widened and her face flushed a brilliant pink.

Kagura stood in the doorway flushing a little her self. On her head were two furry yellow ears, with the faintest traces of browned strips. Around her chest was a matching furry tub top that looked sort of like a bikini, showing of the slightest tinge of cleavage. Around her wrists and plams were matching furry gloves that allowed her fingers to poke out. On the bottom she wore what looked like matching furry panties that fully exposed her slightly tanned thighs, and included a tail attached to the back. Around her ankles were furry braclets, and finally to top it all off there was a red coller around her neck with a bell on it.

Kagura took a soft breath and spoke. "I know you really like cats Sakaki. I don't like them as much but…" She blushed a little more deeply. "I want to be your kitten."

((Sorry there won't be yuri till next chapter. I'm building sexual tension ;) I hope it isn't to teasing ghehe. And I'd als like to appoligize for these chapters being so short. I write these in class when I'm bored and finished my work ;; They will be longer if I write them at home. Which I just might if I get more reviews Thank you again!))


	3. New Found Love

Chapter 3 New Found Love 

Sakaki could only stare at Kagura in silence. Her cheeks were noticeably red as she looked at her from head to toe. There was a silence that loomed over the room.

"I promise I won't bite…" She said softly with a faint smile. She had to say something to break the slightly awkward silence.

With out saying a word Sakaki crawled to the end of her bed and slid off. She was still dressed in her winter uniform from school. She approached Kagura until she was standing in front of her. Kagura watched her and swallowed hard. Sakaki blinked then slowly extended her hand out; she hesitated at first, and then continued reaching for her head. Her fingers finally made contact with the side of her head. She gently weaved her fingers through Kagura's short hair and stroked them along the side of her head.

Kagura blushed crimson; feeling Sakaki's touch for the first time sent shivers down her spine and almost made her shudder noticeably. She felt her fingers weaving and stroking through her hair and slightly over her ear. She had closed her eyes to take in the sensation and when she opened them she could see Sakaki was smiling, and she looked as if she were in a trance. She let out a tiny breath, her touch felt so good, it was making her heart beat faster. She could have just melted and purred right then and there.

Sakaki was indeed in a trance. She brushed her fingers through her soft hair then reached back to the back of her head and ruffled her hair the wrong way. She seemed to like it since she closed her eyes and sighed softly. It made Sakaki smile.

"Kagura… Your so cute…" She said with another soft blush.

For once Kagura was at loss for words and all she could do was blush.

A few moments later Sakaki stopped and reached down to take hold of her hand. Kagura almost pouted when she stopped and felt her arm being pulled across the room.

Sakaki pulled Kagura to her bed and laid her down softly, then slid on beside her. She moved a little closer to her, and laid on her side, leaving a thin gap between them, then reached up and continued to stroke her hair. Kagura felt herself melting again and couldn't take it anymore. She shuffled closer until their body's touched, then wrapped her arms around her in a tight hold.

"Kitty wants to cuddle…" Kagura said when she heard Sakaki let out a small gasp of surprise.

Sakaki's surprise disappeared again and she smiled sliding her arms around Kagura. Kagura blushed deeply again. She could feel Sakaki's soft warm breasts pressed fully against her own. It felt so good, and she suddenly let out a short breath as she felt her hands trace and rub across her back. Her hands slid up her spine and to the back of her neck, then she gently stroked her fingers around the collar and over her neck with out knowing what effect it was having on her.

Her hands sent jolts of sensation through out Kagura's body. She chewed her lip as she felt her sex moisten, and her nipples began to poke out of the tank top. She felt Sakaki's hands explore her body. They slid over her back and across her side to her stomach. She caressed and stroked her stomach like a cats, then slid her hand downward. It slid over her hip and slowly down her thigh.

As she did this Kagura would let out tiny gasps and whimpers. When she touched her thigh she mmmed softly. But she didn't seem to notice. Kagura's breathing got faster, and her body grew hot with need. Then she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Sakaki!" She said, then grabbed her quickly and rolled on top of her.

Sakaki gasped with surprise, but it was muffled as she felt Kagura's lips press hard against her own.

((Yes I know ;; Another teaser, and its short. I wrote this in class again ;; Looks like I'll have to rate this M now ghehe. Tell m what you think.))


	4. A Heated Moment

Chapter 4 A Heated Moment 

((Warning: Yuri Content))

Time had frozen. Everything seemed so still to Sakaki now as Kagura kept her lips pressed against her own. They felt soft, warm, and slightly moist. She was so shocked that she couldn't move this was her first kiss. Kagura, her best friend, was kissing her passionately. Time seemed to resume again when Kagura slowly parted the kiss and opened her eyes staring deep in to Sakaki's.

"Sakaki…" She began. "I want to be yours, I've always wanted to be yours. I wanted you to kiss me, touch me, and I wanted to do the same to you just as badly."

When Sakaki didn't answer she gently touched her lips to hers again. Sakaki blushed, but Kagura was a girl, they shouldn't be together. But if that was so, then why did it feel so good… So right. Sakaki didn't fight the kiss, and she slowly closed her eyes and pushed back gently. When Kagura felt this a sensation of pleasure and joy ran through her. She gently parted her lips and slid her tongue out to gently lick Sakaki's. Sakaki parted her lips by reflex to allow her entry. She felt Kagura push her warm tongue past her soft lips, and felt her explore her mouth. She slid her tongue against Sakaki's while she licked along her teeth up to the roof of her mouth.

Sakaki let out a muffled moan of pleasure, and slide her arms upwards to wrap around Kagura. Her fingers ran lightly up and down her spine. Kagura breathed in deeply and the kiss became more intense. She drew her tongue out of Sakaki's mouth and playfully motioned for her tongue to follow her own. Sakaki responded probing her tongue in to Kagura's mouth and eagerly began to explore.

As they continued to kiss, Kagura slid her hand slowly up Sakaki's side. She rubbed it up and down until she drew closer to her breast. Then she gently drew her hand upwards, brushing her fingers on the edges of her soft mound. She felt Sakaki shiver slightly and almost smiled in the kiss. She continued to do that, teasing her. Until she felt Sakaki shift under her, moving her breast closer to her hand to make it easier for her. Kagura let out another hot breath and pressed her breasts hard against Sakaki's before breaking the kiss and leaning up.

Sakaki watched her with red cheeks. Kagura gently cupped her hand over Sakaki's breast and messaged it lightly.

"Oh Sakaki…Your Breasts are so soft." She said in a soft tone.

Sakaki blushed deeper and looked away in shame. She let out a tiny whimper it-felt good.

Kagura smiled, then reached out and took Sakaki's hand and placed it on the center of her tube top. Then she moved her hand downward hooking Sakaki's hand with her tube top so she would pull it down. Sakaki watched as her round breasts bounced free and blushed even deeper if it was possible. Kagura blushed and lifted one hand up to bite one of her fingers seductively.

"Do you like them? I know they aren't as big as yours…"

Sakaki seemed to break out of a trance and shook her head quickly. "N-No…they are beautiful." She blushed. "I-I love them…"

It was Kagura's turn to blush now. She giggled and reached down taking her hand again and placing it on her bare breast. Sakaki began to massage her breast by instinct and listened to her mm softly.

"P-Pinch them please?" She whimpered softly.

Sakaki obeyed gently pinching her hard nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. Kagura let out a tiny moan and leaned down until her breasts were nearly in Sakaki's face. Sakaki continued to pinch and massage her breasts and flushed as they drew closer. She heard Kagura whisper. 'Lick them'. She let out a short breath and leaned up slightly. She gently flicked her tongue over her hardened nipple. Kagura let out a tiny moan.

"That feels good. Don't stop." She breathed.

Sakaki leaned up again and slowly traced her tongue around her nipple. Hearing Kagura's moans of pleasure drove her further. She pressed her tongue against her nipple then wrapped her lips around it suckling softly.

"Mm Yes suck them." She whimpered, and as she moaned she sucked and chewed on her finger.

Sakaki sucked her nipple a little harder then moved to give her other nipple some attention. Her eyes opened slowly when she felt Kagura start to undress her. She unbuttoned her skirt and pushed it down with her foot, exposing her milky pink silk panties. She also felt her top being pushed up and she shifted to allow Kagura to unhook her bra.

"Kitty wants to make her master feel good to.." She said aloud and shuddered.

Kagura reluctantly pulled away and began to lift Sakaki's top. Sakaki almost pouted when she pulled away but lifted her arms when she felt her top being pulled up. Her large breasts bounced slightly as her top ws pulled off.

"Ooh Master your breasts are so beautiful. They really are big." When she said that Sakaki looked away in shame again and wanted to cover them. Kagura stopped her and just smiled. "Don't be ashamed. I'm actually a little jealous." She giggled playfully then leaned down and ran her tongue along Sakaki's neck.

"Ohhh!" Sakaki let out a short breath and mmed tilting her head to allow more access.

Kagura smiled and continued to lap her neck like a cat would groom its young. Then she drew her tongue down to her collar and stopped to suck on it gently. Sakaki shivered and whimpered.

"Just relax Sakaki…" Kagura whispered and looked up at her. "I promise to make you feel good."

((Not bad for what I wrote in class lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Sorry for being a bit late on it. Thank you for all your reviews! ))


	5. Pleasure for Master

Chapter 5: Pleasure for Master

((Warning Yuri Content))

Hello everyone ;; I'm extremly sorry I'm so late with my latest update, I appoligize if I'm a little rusty, and for any spelling mistakes, but I figured you wouldn't want to wait any longer. X3 So I present to you Chapter 5 hope you all like it ))

Sakaki watched timidly as Kagura stopped sucking on her collor and started to draw her tongue slowly down along her chest and between her breasts. Her breathing became louder as Kagura drew her tongue up the side of her round breast, and stopped to flick it over her nipple. She bit her lip and shuddered. Her cheeks remained a solid cimson, and she felt Kagura's hand slid over her toned stomach and down to her outer thigh. Kagura slide her hand gently up and down her outer thigh, while she teasingly flicked her tongue over Sakaki's nipple again and again.

She stopped for a moment and said. "Mmm you taste so good Master..." Then she leaned down and gently bit her nipple

Sakaki let out a sudden moan and arched. "I-It...feels s-so good..." She could still feel Kagura rubbing her thigh which made her sex tingle.

Kagura lightly pulled on her nipple with her teeth and couldn't help reaching down to lightly run her fingers over her own wet panties. She shuddered and moved her free hand back up to pinch Sakaki's other nipple. Sakaki whimpered and moaned, her whole body was shivering lightly, it just felt so good, she could feel her hot sex tingling, and knew she had to do something about it.

"Do you like that? Master?" Kagura asked still pinching her other nipple.

"Y-Yes..." Sakaki whimpered. "I..I like it alot...M-My little kitten..." She looked away at those last words.

Kagura flushed also. "Sakaki..." She bit her lip. "Could you...Call me your little sex kitten?" She felt ashamed to ask, it was embarressing.

Sakaki turned back to her surprised but then licked her lips and whipsered. "K-Keep touching me please...M-My little sex kitten..."

Hearing those words increased the heat between her legs, and she responded by pressing Sakaki's knee inbetween her moist thighs. She bit her lip hard and paused when she realised Sakaki was gently rubbing her thighs together. With a faint smile Kagura traced her finger tips to her inner thigh, and bit her lip as she felt Sakaki spread her legs for her. She massaged her breasts and stroked the tips of her fingers up and down her inner thigh, each time she drew closer and closer to her heated place. When she looked up at Sakaki she could see she was whimpering, and watched as she turned her head away nervously.

Kagura turned her eyes back to her breasts which bounced slightly with her heavy breathing. She moved her head down and took her nipple back in to her mouth. Then finally let her fingers touch the edge of her panties. They slowly ran up the linning, then she traced her finger over the the top edge of her panties, and quickly down over the front. As she did she pressed her finger on the front of her panties. Sakaki moaned and arched her whole back up. She was soaking wet, she must have really been craving her touch.

Kagura ran her two fingers up and down the front of Sakaki's panties, and when she looked up at her she couldn't hold in a moan when she saw Sakaki panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. It made her shudder, and she began to gently hump Sakaki's knee.

"How's that feel master?" She asked.

Sakaki moaned. "I-I love it..M-More..Don't stop..D-Don't stop touching me there..P-Please play with it..My little sex kitten.." She almost couldn't believe those were her own words.

Kagura replied by rubbing the front of her panties in circuler motions, and she was beginning to hump at her knee a little harder. Sakaki's could feel her wet sex against her knee and knew what she was doing so she began to push her knee back against her, which caused her to moan out loud and lower her body to hers. She sighed loudly when she felt Kagura's warm bare breasts press against her own again. She could feel their nipples, hard and pressed agaisnt one another, and as Kagura humped her knee she could feel their nipples rubbing together.

She couldn't take the teasing anymore and moaned. "T-Take them off..."

Kagura looked at her. "Hmm? I can't hear you." She teased.

"T-Take my panties off...P-Please...F-Finger me..." She whimpered.

Another teaser I know X3 Hopfully my next update won't take as long as this one did ;; I hope you liked it and again I'm sorry for being so late - - Please give me honest reveiws, and thank you all for motivating me to write this! Hope you enjoyed! ))

((P.S. I don't know if it is already. But if it isn't I would like to ask all my fans to vote if I should bump this fic up to MA, or leave it at M. Thats all ))


	6. Passionate Kitten

Chapter 6: Passionate Kitten

((Warning Yuri Content))

((Well, well, well, after three billion years, I have awoken from the grave, and rediscovered my muse. To all my previous fans and reviewers, I can only offer my deepest apologies for taking so long for this. But I hope you can forgive me as I will make this chapter extra long for you. To my new and old fans I'd like to thank you for keeping those reviews coming. They are what brought me back to continue writing. Anyhow, I'm sure your itching to see this new chapter. Again I warn you that I may be rusty, but I hope you enjoy, and keep those reviews coming.))

Kagura bit her lip roughly. To hear Sakaki say that filled her with lust and need. Without another moment's hesitation she reluctantly withdrew from their close embrace and traced her fingertips along Sakaki's hips to gently hook her fingers on her milky pink panties. She paused briefly and looked up to meet eyes with Sakaki. Sakaki returned her gaze, red faced, and with the tip of her finger between her teeth, a pleading look in her eyes. Kagura could only smile sheepishly and slowly licked her lips. She began pulling down Sakaki's panties, and slowly graced her nails along her thighs as she did so. Sakaki would shift until she was able to kick the garment off her ankle. It was then that Kagura gazed down at her glistening slit. It was puffy and swollen with need, her soft lips were pink from Kagura's attentions earlier, and just above was a somewhat large patch of dark black fuzz, trimmed in to a V.

"K-Kagura…" Sakaki whimpered shyly and helplessly as Kagura stared silently at her exposed lips.

Kagura licks along her lips slowly and couldn't restrain a moan as she turned her eyes back to Sakaki. "Oh Master… it's as lovely as I pictured it." She said as she slowly extended a finger to trace up her damp slit.

When Kagura touched her bare sex for the first time Sakaki arched and took in a sharp breath. "Ah! K-K-Ka-Kagura…" Her face was red with embarrassment, to have her best friend touching her slit. But it felt so good, and she didn't want her to stop.

With a gentle smile, the flushed Kagura continued to lightly tease Sakaki's hot sex by running her finger up and down those soft welcoming lips. "Oh Master...It's so soft and warm…" As she said this, her finger stopped when it found the hardening little nub of Sakaki's sex, and immediately began to rub and tease it.

Sakaki resumed her heavy panting with her tongue hanging out, but this time they were accompanied by soft moans of delight. She could feel a thin layer of sweat forming over her skin as her body grew hot. She raised her head to look at Kagura as she toyed with her most sensitive and private place. What she saw was Kagura's passionate eyes fixed on her sex, her expression twisted in pleasure, and what's more, she watched as Kagura's free hand slid between her own tanned thighs to play with herself through her panties. At that site, Sakaki couldn't hold back, and raised her hands to her own voluptuous breasts, and began to kneed them. She also spread her legs wider. She wanted Kagura to see her, she wanted to be exposed to her best friend, and her actions surprised even herself, this was a side of her she thought no one would see, let alone Kagura. "M-M-My little sex kitten...mnnh I-I can't wait. P-Please push your fingers inside me."

Kagura let out tiny whimpers as she teased her hot sex through those furry panties of hers. At the sound of Sakaki's voice, she returned from her trance of pleasure and bit her lip roughly. "Yes...My master...I'm putting it in now."

Kagura slowly lowered her finger tip to her hot and already soaked opening. Then without another pause she gently pushed her finger all the way in to Sakaki's swollen love tunnel. Sakaki instantly arched yet again and tilted her head back in a deep moan.

"Does it hurt?" Kagura asked a hint of concern in her tone.

"N-No…" Sakaki quickly answered. "I-I've done it before...K-Keep going." It was only until after she had finished speaking that Sakaki had realized what she had told her. Her face lit up red with embarrassment once more.

At first Kagura looked a bit surprised, but then giggled and started to gently pump her finger in and out of her soft folds. "It's ok...I...I've done it too...Thinking about you master…" Kagura's mouth fell open and a hot breath rolled out as she felt Sakaki's warm walls tightening around her invading finger, and it didn't take long for her to push in a second finger. When she did she could hear the faintest sound of Sakaki's slick lips accepting her probing fingers. She leant closer so she could hear it better as she continued to pump both her fingers in and out of Sakaki.

"Ahn! Oh My l-little…mnnh sex kitten, it feels so much better…ah… when you finger m-me." Sakaki panted out in her lust. Though even in heated passion she still retained her innocence from her evident embarrassment and shyness. But the sight of Kagura with her head down and her rump in the air, with her own hand between those tan thighs, was driving her wild. Not only that, but she could feel Kagura's breath against her folds every time she breathed out. She closed her eyes and kept caressing and massaging her large breasts roughly, with her head shifting from side to side in pleasure. She only opened her eyes when she felt Kagura's fingers withdraw. She looked at her with a whimper, and watched as Kagura stared at her now sticky fingers.

"Oh Master...Your so wet for me...I'm so happy." Kagura said with a sincere smile.

"B-Because...Kitty makes me f-feel good." Sakaki replied shyly and pushed her soft mounds together so her erect nipples touched.

Kagura just gave her a seductive look then extended her tongue out and slowly licked along her fingers that were slick with Sakaki's nectar. She would mmm as she did so and dragged her tongue all along her fingers before engulfing them in her lips. After suckling a few moments she returned her fingers to her sex and pushed them back in, receiving a squeak of delight from Sakaki.

"Mmm master… You taste so good." Kagura whispered while blushing. "Do you want a taste?"

Sakaki blushed herself and nodded slowly. With a soft smile Kagura pulled her fingers back out of Sakaki's hole again and slowly brought her fingers to her mouth. Before her fingers even reached her, Sakaki opened her mouth and made a most erotic 'ahh' sound. Kagura panted as she felt her fingers surrounded by Sakaki's upper lips. She could feel her eager tongue sliding along her fingers and twisting in-between them. Sakaki did not release her fingers until all of her own fluids were suckled off.

"Mm...Good..." Sakaki panted softly while still toying with her breasts.

"Yes...Very…" Kagura whispered and traced her nails down Sakaki's stomach until she could push her fingers back inside her. Of course Sakaki arched again to her fingers. "I want to taste more, master…"

Kagura moaned affectionately and slide back down Sakaki's body once more. Again she moved her face very close to Sakaki's sex, but this time she wouldn't just be feeling Kagura's breath. Kagura extended her tongue out and began to eagerly lap and slide her tongue along Sakaki's throbbing little nub as she trusted her fingers a bit faster in and out of her sex. Sakaki let out a rather surprised moan and her eyes widened and looked down at Kagura, who kept on running her warm tongue around her folds.

"K-Kitty…K-Kagura…Mm! Y-Yes...Don't stop! Please...Ah! Lick it! Lick it kitty! Please!" Sakaki pleaded.

Kagura couldn't take it. She reached back with her free hand and pushed her furry panties aside; exposing her own slit which was bright pink from being kneaded so roughly through the fabric. Kagura quickly forced her fingers in to her own hot needy hole and let out a muffled moan as she wrapped her soft lips around Sakaki's nub. Sakaki's back remained arched in the air and her eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy. She no longer rubbed her breasts, instant she held on tightly to her sheets as she began to force her wanting sex up to Kagura as much as she could. Kagura knew that Sakaki was near climax, and so was she. Her fingers began to pump in to her slit faster and more roughly. Sakaki's juices began to drip and drizzle down from her sex, along her rump and in to the sheets.

'I'm going to cum Sakaki…Cum with me please.' Kagura thought to herself.

Her wish was granted as Sakaki began to scream. Kagura could feel her hot walls rippling wildly against her fingers, along with a rush of hot liquid that over flowed out of her slit as she hit climax. Sakaki screamed and her hips bucked wildly, causing her breasts to bounce about.

"K-Kagura!! Ah!! Kagura!!" She screamed.

Kagura tried her best to keep focused but hopelessly released Sakaki's nub as she began to moan wildly when she hit her own climax. She felt her knees buckle under her and she fluid down to her belly as her nectar flowed out over the bed. When they had both climaxed they fell limp against the soft mattress. After several moments of silent panting Kagura met eyes with Sakaki and blushed. Sakaki did the same and gasped as she watched Kagura start to sheepishly lick at her cum soaked sex. Seeing that pushed her over the edge. She couldn't restrain herself.

"Kagura!" She called while sitting up to embrace her. The surprised Kagura ended up losing her balance, and the both of them fell right off the bed.

Now Sakaki lay atop Kagura. Sakaki pushed herself up and blushed as she looked down at Kagura. They looked at each other feeling rather foolish and began to laugh shyly. Sakaki seemed to think for a moment then boldly asked.

"M-My little sex kitten...W-Will…You do anything for me?"

Kagura blinked and blushes deeply. "Y-Yes…Anything." She felt her shyness returning to her in a rush.

Sakaki got up off Kagura and moved back on her knees. "Kitty...I-I want…I want you...To get on all fours...a-and…m-meow for me." It was so adorable. Sakaki was trying to be dominate, but it was clear she was still nervous. Though Kagura obeyed every word. With a nod Kagura turned over and raised her rump up to Sakaki as she stood on all fours.

"M-Meow…" Kagura said shyly.

"G-Good Kitty…" Sakaki said and began to stroke along Kagura's back as she pulled off the furry panties, exposing Kagura's own swollen sex.

Sakaki felt her face shade red yet again as she let her eyes explore Kagura's slit. Her lips were so moist and smooth. Her sex was also freshly shaven.

Again, Sakaki gave another nervous command. "My little sex kitten...I-I…Spread you're...Spread your cheeks apart…and...M-meow for me more…" Sakaki was so shy but she was loving every moment

Kagura flushed a deep red again but nodded and let her shoulders rest on the floor as she reached back and pulled her cheeks apart with both her hands. "Meow..Master…Do you like my little slit…Nyaan…" As she did this, the lips of her steamy sex parted to reveal her tight pink waiting hole. It also revealed her puckered anus.

Sakaki swallowed hard and nodded her face fully red. Kagura couldn't hold back a giggle at Sakaki's reactions. "I…I want to...I want to eat Kitty…" Sakaki said boldly and let her hair cover her eyes; she was too embarrassed to face Kagura. "I want to eat kitty...eat kitty and make my little sex kitten feel good."

Kagura let her lips part and her breath exhale. Her tone came needy and pleading. "Meow…Yes master..ny-nyaann…eat kitty..Meeow oh, oh please...eat me…eat me good."

((Hm, well my writing is likely to be different from before after these years. But I'm pretty satisfied with the turn out. Please provide me with honest feedback and I hope this was worth that long dreadful wait heh. I'll try to stop that from happening again. Thank you readers and I hope you enjoyed.))


	7. Master Takes Control

Chapter 7: Master Takes Control

((Warning: Yuri Content))

((Alright, yet another installment in the story. A bit shorter then the last but it gets harder to find the time to write in my busy life… . Ok maybe I'm just playing to much Um Jammer Lammy. Reguardless! Please enjoy this next chapter.))

"Meeeow…Eat me."

Kagura pleaded in a seductive tone. Her body was trembling against Sakaki's hard wood floor, from the feeling of cool air passing over her bare sex which was glazed with her own nectar. She kept her shoulders against the floor and her hands on her rump in order to continue spreading her sex open for Sakaki. With her spread like that, Sakaki could see a peek of her pink inner folds which glistened with her heated wetness. At first she could only stare at Kagura, but soon she shyly got on all fours herself and crawled up behind Kagura, her large breasts hanging down and swaying as she did so. She brought her face much closer and smiled softly.

"Kagura, you're so beautiful here." Sakaki found herself saying despite her usual timid personality. Then she gently blew cool air at Kagura's folds.

Kagura flushed and breathed heavily, as she could 'feel' Sakaki's words against her, then replied. "I'm so glad you like it...Master..." When she finished speaking she gasped at the cool air which graced her hot sex.

It was a different feeling, but as Sakaki teased Kagura, she seemed to like it. So she continues by planting soft kisses along her rump, and down her inner thigh. Each time her soft, warm lips made contact Kagura would squirm and whimper, which would cause the bell around her neck to tingle a little. Sakaki smiled, and found each sound to be very cute. So she extended a hand under Kagura and started to grace her finger nails back and forth over her firm stomach. Kagura whimpered louder now at her touch, and found herself trembling more profoundly while lightly shaking her rear at Sakaki like she was in heat. As needy as she was, Kagura enjoyed every second of being teased by Sakaki. This was something she had only fantasized about, what she had dreamed of.

"Meoow...More..." Kagura yowled.

Sakaki smiled happily and extended her tongue out to slowly trace it back up Kagura's inner thigh. When she was just about to reach her swollen lips, she flicked her tongue and stopped. Kagura whimpered sadly at being teased, but suddenly she gasped sharply, and her whole body tensed, when she felt Sakaki fully drag her tongue up her sensitive sex. But she didn't stop there; Sakaki repeated this motion over and over. She slides her wet tongue against Kagura's honey pot, lapping up the liquids that drooled out. Kagura could do nothing but tense and moan each time Sakaki licked her. She could feel her body growing very hot again and her pink nipples stood fully erect on her chest. She found herself pushing her rump back against Sakaki's tongue each time it dragged along her hot love tunnel, which caused the bell on her neck to jingle a bit more loudly.

"Nyaaan...Master! Mm your tongue feels so good...Sakaki; your tongue feels so good."

Having never done this before, Sakaki was relieved to hear Kagura say that, and gained a bit more confidence. She shifted forwards a bit more and raised both her hands to let her fingers rest on Kagura's sticky folds. Then she slowly brought her head back and gently spread apart her puffy pink lips. Kagura could only let out helpless little moans when she felt this. She suddenly felt very embarrassed with her sex spread open, but she didn't want Sakaki to stop, so she kept silent and shivered with anticipation. After getting an eyeful of Kagura's tight pink hole, Sakaki leaned forwards and pushed her tongue inside as deep as she could. The very moment that she did this Kagura lifted her head and moaned loudly. Her legs nearly buckled under her as she felt Sakaki's slick tongue probe at her sex.

Sakaki pushed her tongue inside Kagura as deep as she could. Once inside she twirled and twisted her tongue against Kagura's tight walls. Her mouth was filled with the flavor of her sweet nectar, and as she ate her, she found she couldn't get enough. Her tongue forced its way in and out, and soon enough Sakaki pressed her lips fully against the outside of Kagura's folds to be able to push her tongue even deeper.

"Nyaahh! Mmme-Meowwnhh… Sakaki!" Kagura managed through her uncontrollable moaning. "Yes Sakaki! Eat your little kitten! Ahh! Make me all yours! Oh Sakaki I want to be all yours!"

Sakaki responded to her words by plunging her tongue deep inside her, and wriggled it intensely inside. She also let go of Kagura with one of her hands and reached around to find her throbbing little nub. She pressed her two fingers against Kagura's most sensitive place and began rubbing it rapidly with her tongue still buried deep in her love hole. Kagura tensed her back and screamed. She pushed her rump back against Sakaki roughly, and struggled to keep her hands on her cheeks for her. As she screamed aloud in pleasure, Kagura's mouth hung open and she could not hold in a few small drops of saliva that ran over her lips and hit the floor, as her tongue hung out. Her eyes were blurred and she found herself growing rapidly to orgasm.

"Saahhhkaki! I ahhh! I caannnmmhn't hold it! I'm cumming!" Kagura groaned while digging her nails in to her rump.

When Sakaki herd those words she rubbed much more insistently on Kagura's erect nub, while rubbing and pushing her tongue hard against her tightening love hole. Doing this was causing Sakaki to make erotic sucking sounds. It was all too much, and it pushed Kagura to a screaming climax. Her whole body spasmed and bucked wildly. She felt her sex go numb with pleasure from orgasm. Sakaki felt Kagura's honey pot overflowing on her tongue and around her lips. She did her best to suckle all of the juice from Kagura's kitty in to her mouth.

Kagura raised her head as much as she could and held her breath while biting her lip. Then she sighed out heavily as she finished climaxing and let her body go limp. She weakly collapsed to the floor on her side and rolled on to her back. Her breasts rose and fell from her heavy breathing. The blushing Sakaki crawled over her and gently settled herself down next to her. Kagura smiled and shivered a little as she felt Sakaki's round breasts press against her again, and she leaned up to her, planting affectionate kisses along Sakaki's face before letting her lips touch with hers. Sakaki laid there speechless until Kagura kissed her, in which she gladly returned. Time seemed to stand still once more as they kissed. When they slowly parted their lips, they smiled at one another.

"Sakaki…" Kagura whispered and starts to kiss her softly along her neck. Sakaki blushed and shivered in response, sighing out.

Kaorin made her way up the street, Sakaki's street to be precise. She smiled to herself and balled her hand up in to a fist. She was going to do it. Today she was going to visit Sakaki at her house. She flushed to herself lightly. 'Sakaki-san… I'm going to get closer to you. Closer than anyone else. By coming to your house personally.' She flushed deeper at the thought and her smile widened. She absolutely couldn't wait. In a pinch, she hurried her pace towards Sakaki's house. She had never been there before, but she had remembered the address when she had walked home with Sakaki once.

'Sakaki-san…' She thought happily. 'I'm coming.'

((I know, I know. I'm just a little bitch for leaving you hanging yet again. But a writer has got to keep his readers interested right? Munches Strawberry Pocket. Well then, I very much hope that this chapter was pleasing for you all. There's a chance the next chapter will be a bit delayed for I will be attending the Anime Evolution convention, held in Vancouver, this coming weekend. I'll get it completed as soon as possible if I can't before the convention. To all my readers, thank you, and keep those reviews coming.))


	8. Kaorin Arrives

Chapter 8: Kaorin Arrives

((Warning: Yuri Content))

((Rises from the grave slowly with a can of Dr. Pepper I live once more, to write again. I've actually been excited to write this chapter for quite a while, why I haven't done it sooner is beyond me. For those of you who have been with me since the beginning I hope this next chapter will be a treat for you. For those of you who are new readers, thank you very much for taking an interest in my writing. Once more I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and I encourage you to keep them coming. I read every one of them and they do motivate me to keep this story going. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer, enjoy the next installment.))

Sakaki's skin tingled with each kiss Kagura placed on her neck. The faint touch of her warm lips aroused her senses, and made her feel as if she would drift out of her body. Her eyes only opened when she felt something wet against her neck. She turned her head to Kagura to discover tears rolling down her cheeks. A wave of concern washed over her instantly.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a faint tone.

"It's nothing…" Kagura said with a faint smile and rubbed her tears away. "I was just scared…"

Sakaki tilted her head, perplexed by Kagura's words, but held her silence to let her continue.

"I was so scared … Scared that you would reject me. I was watching you, admiring you." She paused. "I had always wanted to be more athletic for myself and myself alone. But I found myself wanting to be noticed by you as well. That day, on sports day when you outran me, I cried. It wasn't just because I had lost even after working so hard, but also because it made me feel unworthy to you."

Kagura heaved a sigh. "I know it sounds silly but, I had just thought that way because of the way you always rejected Kaorin."

Sakaki blinked slowly. "Kaorin? Rejected?" She echoed, once again puzzled by Kagura.

Kagura was about to laugh, thinking that Sakaki's innocence was a joke. But when she saw the earnest look in her eyes she waved her hand quickly. "Never mind… I'm just really happy to lie with you like this. I couldn't help crying."

A smile spread across Sakaki's lips and she pulled Kagura close and let their bare bodies press against one another. Kagura wrapped her arms about her master and closed her eyes, a feeling of tranquility sweeping over her. Sakaki reared her head back slowly to meet Kagura's eyes and whispered. "You're my kitten now; you don't ever have to be scared." With those words she kissed Kagura once more. It was then that Sakaki's clock beeped once to signal that an hour had passed. Sakaki broke the kiss while turning her head to look at the time.

"My parents will be getting home in another hour." She said softly and turned to Kagura who had a sly grin on her lips.

"We don't have much time then…Nyaaan..." Kagura purred and ran her tongue slowly up Sakaki's neck while reaching down and pinching her nipple. This make Sakaki blush softly. "Kitten wants to do something special for you, to make sure you never forget this day." She whispered while tugging Sakaki's nipple outwards and letting it snap back, making her squeak.

"B-Bad kitty…" Sakaki gasped but showed no sign of stopping her.

Kagura giggled playfully and slid her fingertips gracefully down Sakaki's stomach. She stopped to trace her nail around her belly button before continuing her advance. Kagura felt her nipples harden once more the moment her fingertips started sliding through Sakaki's moist pubic hair, and the sound of her master whimpering from her touch only made her body get hotter. "Nyaan…Masters tight little slit is still so wet, doesn't she want kitty to play with it a little more?..." She whispers in Sakaki's ear before nibbling softly at it.

"Y-Y-Y-e…"Sakaki struggled, blushing deeply and body trembling. She gave up and just nodded eagerly, wanting Kagura to touch her warm sex again.

Kagura let her fingers entangle themselves in Sakaki's pubic hair for a moment, before she slide them lower and let two of her fingertips trace along her already soaked folds. This made Sakaki moan faintly in delight, and she buried her face against Kagura's neck in response. Kagura licked along her lips slowly and continued to tease her master with her fingers, while rubbing her legs together. It was making her juices coat her inner thighs, just the feeling of letting her fingers slowly glide up and down Sakaki's hot little opening. She could feel Sakaki breathing deeply against her neck, and then unexpectedly, Sakaki opened her mouth and sank her teeth roughly in to Kagura's neck.

"Nyaaaahhn!!" Kagura cried, moaning loudly as the bite sent a jolt of pain and pleasure through her body. Her fingers slipped when she was bitten, and pushed easily in to Sakaki's sex.

"Ahh Kagura I-I…Nhm! Ahh! I'm S- Ahnn!" Sakaki tried to apologies, but Kagura was pumping her fingers rapidly in and out of her, making it hard to speak.

"It's ok Master…Nyaa…" Kagura spoke in a deep seductive tone. "It's ok to abuse your little sex kitten…Mm nyaa she likes it…Do it Sakaki…Abuse your little sex kitten…I'm all yours…"

Sakaki moaned aloud when she heard Kagura speak and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She sunk her teeth in to the flesh on Kagura's shoulder and began thrusting her hips wantingly towards her fingers. Kagura moaned again in delight her throbbing sex just dripping with her hot honey now. "That's it…Hurt your Kitten..Abuse your kitten…" She whispered to her.

But then suddenly she pulled her fingers out and sucked them in to her mouth. Sakaki whimpered helplessly, wanting them back inside her. When her eyes met with Kagura's, Sakaki slowly opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out. Kagura flushed deeply and slipped her fingers back out of her 

mouth, then slowly pushed them in Sakaki's open mouth. Sakaki closed her mouth around Kagura's two fingers reflexively and began to suck on them. Kagura began to pant again softly, it was a very erotic feeling, to let Sakaki suck her fingers. She could feel her tongue slipping back and forth along her fingers, pushing between them, and swirling around them. It was hot inside her mouth, and her tongue slickly coated her fingers with her saliva. She reluctantly pulled her fingers back and backed up from Sakaki.

Sakaki watched as Kagura turned away from her and crawled away from her. She blushed deeply at the sight of her swaying rump, round and glistening with sweat, and the soft pouting lips partly hidden between her cheeks. It made her wants to lunge forwards and push her own lips between them. Kagura gained her attention once more when she shifted her body to face Sakaki, and took hold of her left leg.

When Sakaki gave her a slight look of confusion Kagura smiled and said. "Kitty is going to make us both feel good… "

As she said that she began to slide her wet folds against Sakaki's inner thigh. Sakaki gasped and looked down feeling the sensation of Kagura's hot sex inching closer to her own with every passing moment. Kagura began to breath deeper in anticipation and shifted to let Sakaki's left leg rest on her right shoulder. Then with one last push, their soft slits were pushed against each other. Both of them let out a pleasured moan, and each tilted their heads back in bliss as Kagura began to thrust her hips, grinding their wet openings together.

"K-Kagura..Ohh..Your-Your slit…Touching mine…So good ahhn!!" Sakaki moaned starting to eagerly thrust back rubbing their lips together more roughly.

"Nyahh! Ahh! Y-You're so rough…Mm Kitten likes that…" Kagura moaned out, doing her best to shift her body in a way so their hard little nubs would brush together. As their folds ground together, their nectar begin to leak on to the floor, and the sound of slick flesh against flesh filled the room, mixing with both girls moans, and cries. Their mouths open, a thin stream a drool coming out of each of their open jaws. They began thrusting faster and faster, their swollen sexes so soaked that they slide easily back and forth. Sakaki gasped, wanting more, so she slowly reached out with one hand and cupped Kagura's rump.

Kagura let put a soft squeak but continued pushing her wet sex against her. Sakaki held on to Kagura's rump, forcing her to thrust against her harder, and as she did so her fingers began to slip in to the crack of Kagura's rear. Kagura's body was coated with sweat, and because of this Sakaki's middle finger rather suddenly slipped in to her small puckered anus. Kagura's eyes opened wide and she let out a soft cry.

"Ahhn!! Nhhmm!! Master, Nyaa!! Don't, D-Don't stop!" She cried, the feeling of her slit against her masters, and the finger pushing deep in her anus almost too much. "M-Make me cum!! I'm going to cum!!"

"M-Me too! Kitten, cum with master! Cummm!" Sakaki cried, and continued to push her finger deep inside Kagura's tight little hole as the pushed their warm folds together. Both of them screamed aloud and Kagura's body tensed up and began to shake as both of them came in floods, creating a small 

puddle under their sexes on the floor. Kagura then fell against Sakaki, panting deeply and planting soft kisses against her lips.

"Master.." She smiled and lay with her quietly for several minutes. Then she looked at her once more with a smile. "Master, let's have some more fun…"

Kaorin stared at the house before her. This was defiantly Sakaki's house. She continued to stare in awe for a few moments before taking in a deep breath and making a fist. "I'm going to visit Sakaki…" She whispered to herself and began to shake with sheer excitement. She walked up to the front door, and raised her hand to knock. But before she could the door swung open slowly. She blinked a few times, feeling her muscles tense up. 'Did she leave the door open accidentally?' After pondering on it for a few moments Kaorin dismissed it and walked inside. "Hello? Sakaki-san?" She called softly then froze suddenly when she thought she heard a moan.

She suddenly grew very quiet and found that it came from the end of the hallway, she crept closer and herd a soft groan. Kaorin's face began turning red, was Sakaki…? The sheer thought of it made Kaorin's legs feel numb, but then she heard a voice. "Push it faster!" Her body tensed again. That wasn't Sakaki's voice that was Kagura's voice! "Go in deep Sakaki." Kaorin's face grew a brighter red if it was possible. 'No! No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! It can't be! No! She wouldn't! They wouldn't!' Kaorin felt a great sense of fear and anger building up at the same time as she approached the door to her room.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, what if they were?! No Kagura wouldn't, and if she would then, then... Kaorin growled and made a fist. Nervously, she took another step forwards and swallowed hard, the sound of heavy breathing came from the room. "Hurry, Hurry!" She heard Kagura say softly. That was it, she would put a stop to this right now, and with that in mind she pushed the door open. "Sakaki!?"

She froze at what she saw, her face going pale.

Sakaki was sitting at the edge of her bed, holding a hand held video game in her hands, and Kagura had her arms on Sakaki's shoulders as she watched her. Kagura's arms were on her shoulders! In a very close fashion! Both girls were dressed in their uniforms and Kagura shouted again. "Faster or-" A small explosion sound game from the game and both girls groaned, but then stopped to stare at Kaorin.

Kaorin managed to tear her eyes away from Kagura's arms being so close to Sakaki to speak. "Um I…" She said softly. "The door was open…" As she spoke all she could think to herself was. 'How dare she have her arms so close to Sakaki! She's just her friend! I deserve to do that! Will she have to be an opponent of mine!?'

The awkward silence was broken suddenly when a high pitched whistling noise came from the kitchen. "The tea…" Sakaki said softly, shutting off the game and leaving the room. Kagura smiled and followed behind her. "I want honey in mine!" She slapped Kaorin's shoulder. "Come join us Kaorin!" She said with a smile. Kaorin just stood there, dumbstruck. But she sighed with relief now that the tension had faded, and turned to follow, but paused when something caught her eye under the bed. After looking to make sure Kagura and Sakaki were out of sight she quickly slipped down to her bed and blushed deeply when she pulled out a pair of tiger stripped panties from under the bed.

'S-S-Sakaki's…Used panties!?' She thought to herself steam blowing out of her ears. (Metaphorically of course) Again Kaorin looked around the room and quickly pushed the undergarments in to her bag. "Kaorin you coming!?" Kagura called.

"I- Yeah I'm coming!" Kaorin shouted back and left Sakaki's room, struggling to stop blushing.

((The End? Originally I was going to have this be the ending, however if the readers think I should continue I wouldn't mind advancing the plot further. Thanks again for reading, I really hope you all enjoyed that. I know it's been a long wait, but I hope this was worth it. Currently I'm working on a new project, a more novel like story taking place in modern times with a supernatural theme to it. I'd like to try to dedicate myself to updating this story once a week. The plot will keep its adult theme, but it won't be straight erotica like this fic. If you're interested in reading it please let me know. Anyways, that's all for now, once again thank you for reading.))


End file.
